The Skull Games
by Frosti1212
Summary: (AU) Samukai has taken over Ninjago and now forces the 9 elemental wards to send 2 players between the ages of 13-20 to compete in the Skull Games, a fight to the death on live tv. Lloyd Garmadon now qualifies for his name to be drawn at the reaping. Will he be chosen? Will he survive? What will the games be like? Rated T for blood, violence, mild language and character death.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Alright, I'm gonna challenge myself and see if I can do 2 stories! Since this is an alternate universe, Garmy's good and Misako is also around. Oh, and Lloyd is 13. And with that said, I present to you…The Skull Games chapter 1!

**Lloyd's POV:**

The small buzz of my alarm clock caused me to groan and turn in my bed, like every other morning. Soon, I began to drift off once again, until my dad gently shook my shoulder. "Lloyd. Wake up son, the reaping's today."

I jolted upward and received a mini heart-attack. The reaping. I almost forgot. I live in the All-Element Ward, and there are other wards for each element. Well, there was the Creation Ward, but according to my parents, that was destroyed. The reaping is when one of the skeletons comes to our Ward and draws 2 people, one boy and one girl ages 13-20. The people chosen are forced to participate in The Skull Games. Basically, 2 people per ward are entered, that's 18 people for the 9 wards, fight to the death and 1 wins. Cruel, but the skeletons treat it like a party. I'm 13, and now I finally qualify.

Dad noticed the look of terror on my face. "What's wrong?" I gulped. "Dad, what if I'm chosen? What if I represent the All-Elements this year?!" He gave me a sad smile. "Don't worry; your name is only entered once out of hundreds. You won't be chosen."

Mom finally woke up and smiled at me. "But, that doesn't mean you can't go. Now get dressed." I sighed and put on the polo, jacket and slacks she laid out for me. My parents turned away to give me privacy. Our house is very small, a tightly packed, one room shack with a small tv in the corner. That means it's not a lot of elbow room, which gets annoying.

Soon, I was dressed and Mom walked over to me and fixed my color and ruffled my hair. "You look great sweetie. Could you get some bread from the bakery while we get ready?" I nodded and grabbed one of the squirrels I shot, the baker loves squirrel, my arrows, and stepped out.

Our house is right by the edge of the border. The mayor's house is a few yards away, but the baker is a long walk. I seemed to be the only one out and about, the ward was quiet. Then again, the reaping isn't for a half hour.

I fiddled with an arrow as I walked. My dad showed me how to hunt, and I've gotten pretty good over the past few years. Hunting is a little hard around here, so I've learned to go outside the ward to the forest, which is now like my second home. Traversing outside the border is strictly forbidden, but I have my ways. I also am learning to control all of the elements, to some success. So far, I can only control lightning and fire proficiently, at least according to my teacher, Uncle Wu.

Finally, I reached the bakery. Mrs. Davis owns it and was happy to see the dead squirrel in my hand. Quickly, we made the trade and I headed back.

The sun was beating down on my back; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I would enjoy this if the reaping wasn't so close. I have watched the reaping for as long as I can remember. It's always the same. People are roped off by age, names are called, tears are shed, end of story. It only emphasizes how cruel the skeletons are. They have ruled for far too long, according to my family. To them, we are only little pawns, little toys to mess with. It makes me sick.

And then there's Samukai, the ruler of our nation. He's heartless, (literally) cruel and shows no mercy or sympathy to any of us. Without the skeletons who respect him, or the citizens who fear him, he's about as powerful as a piece of cardboard.

When I came back to my house, my parents were ready. I put the bread on the small wooden table and hung my arrows on a nail on the wall. Silently, we ate the slightly burned bread and walked to the square.

**- -Time lapse-**

The center of town isn't much. Just a cluster of expensive houses saved for our ward's winners. Only one is occupied by James Peabody. He was respected, until he got so drunk that nobody takes him seriously anymore.

I waved to my parents as I was ushered to a roped off rectangle for 13 year old boys, which is only me and my friend Caleb. Most other of the roped areas has more people. I sighed and tried to relax. _You'll be fine_ I told myself.

Spikejaw, an annoying skeleton, cleared his throat. "Hello little humans. Today, we will announce the All-Element players in the 46th annual Skull Games!" He paused, but no noise was heard. Like anyone would applaud. I looked in the stands, and I noticed Uncle Wu was sitting next to Dad. He smiled and waved at me. I waved half-heartedly back.

A video was then played about our history, twisted around to make the skeletons seem like good guys, even though they're far from it. As usual, it was long and boring.

My breathing became faster as the video ended and Spikejaw turned to the bowls, blue for boys and pink for girls. He grinned at us. "Ladies first." Carefully, he reached in and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. "Sapphire Jennings."

A tall girl with jet black hair and brilliant dark blue eyes emerged from the 17 year old section. Her fists were clenched and her gaze was stone cold. Quietly, she stepped on the stage and stared out to the crowd.

Then it was on to the boys. I held my breath. Spikejaw's face suppressed a smile. He looked at me and Caleb. "Lloyd Garmadon."

I could feel my heart almost stop. The crowd's faces fell, as they always did when a 13 year old was chosen. Sapphire gasped. She glared at Spikejaw. "How dare you let someone of such a young age enter the games?!" Spikejaw merely glared at her. "Rules are rules. Besides, the younger, the more entertaining." Trying to hold back tears, I walked to the stage, feeling the eyes of the entire ward boring into my soul. I reached the stage and faced the audience. Spikejaw looked at me and Sapphire. "Shake hands you two." I turned to her and shook hands, her grip surprisingly tight. Spikejaw turned to the crowd. "I present to you all the players of the All-Element Ward!"

-**Time lapse-**

We were soon rushed to the train station, and a guard shoved me into a small room. He glared at me as he said: "Wait here to say goodbye to your loved ones before you leave." Then he stormed out.

I sat on a small cushy couch as I waited. A few minutes later Dad ran in. I sprinted to him and embraced him, finally letting the tears fall. "Son, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm so sorry." He hugged me tighter as I continued to cry. "Dad, why did Sapphire try to stand up for me?" Dad let go and kneeled to my level. "I don't know son. Just remember this. I will always love you son." I managed a smile and nodded. Dad pressed something into my palm. Before I could look at it, the guard yanked us apart. "I love you son! Never forget it!" He yelled. "I won't! I promise!" And I meant it.

I looked at the object Dad gave me. It was a small necklace, with a pendant in the middle. An outline of a gold wolf was shown on a bright green gem. I smiled. It was my mother's favorite necklace; Dad gave it to her for their first anniversary. I wore it around my neck and hid it under my shirt.

Soon Mom rushed in. The meeting was much shorter, and I was mad. Mom was sobbing as she was escorted out.

Lastly, Uncle Wu came in. He hugged me and cried. "Lloyd, you are a brave and intelligent boy, I believe you will survive. Use your wits and resources, and you'll go far. Trust Sapphire too. I believe she is capable of many things. Good luck my student. I love you." And then he was yanked off of me.

After many minutes of waiting, I was ushered to the train.

**Sapphire's POV:**

I don't see why I even need to go here. I have no family, and only one friend who isn't even allowed to come, just me. I angrily glared at the wall as time slowly ticked by.

I was surprised to see someone walk inside the room. He was tall, and looked like a normal guy. I didn't recognize him, so I was confused. "Hello Sapphire. I am Garmadon, Lloyd's father." I nodded and looked at the floor.

He sat next to me. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak. "I am here to ask two things. One, and this is a question from my son, why did you stand up for him at the reaping?" I sighed, expecting this question. "There is just something about children that brings out a different side of me. I grew up around kids, and I strive for their safety and well-being. When Lloyd's name was called, and I saw how young he was, I just spoke up."

Garmadon nodded. "And one other thing. Please, I beg of you to please protect my son?! I hate seeing him harmed and, well, he's going to need some help." I gave a sad smile. "Already on it." The guard showed up at the door. Pushing Garmadon out the door, he shouted: "Please protect him!" Fiercely, I answered: "I will, I swear on my life I will!"

A.N: So, did you guys like it? Should I continue or forget about it? Tell me your thoughts! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Wow! I did not think I would get such a good response from this! So, thanks! CATCHING FIRE COMES OUT IN 15 DAYS! WOO HOO I CAN'T WAIT! Ok, you've had enough of my useless fan-girling, just R&R

**Sapphire's POV:**

I stepped onto the train, seeing my fellow player looking out the window. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and he was shaking like crazy. _He's only 13; he shouldn't have to go through this _I thought. Smiling, I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hey. Lloyd? It's ok." Honestly, I didn't know what to say to him. Sure, I grew up around kids, but I haven't really been around one for years. Lloyd closed his eyes and shook his head. Personally, I don't blame him. But, I promised his father I'll protect him, and I am determined to keep that promise. "Lloyd, listen to me. I swear I will get you out of the games alive. I'll do whatever it takes, and let me tell you, you are getting out of the stadium alive." Finally, Lloyd looked at me and nodded. I noticed he wasn't smiling, but I won't push my luck.

"Hello! You two must be the All-Element players!" The two of us looked up to see a female skeleton dressed in simple work clothes. "I'm Juliana, your escort for the games. I'll answer all your questions. Oh, but I didn't catch your names."

Trying to be friendly, I answered, "My name's Sapphire, and this is-"I stopped abruptly when I realized Lloyd was hiding behind me. "-and this is Lloyd." Juliana nodded. "Thank you! I'll be three cars ahead of you if you need me. Oh and James wishes to see you both. He's one car ahead." And with that, she left.

I groaned. I really didn't want to be in the same room with someone as drunk as James. But, it's not like we have much of a choice. Holding Lloyd's hand, I led him to the next car. He was looking straight forward, his bright blue eyes gleaming with fear and determination. Studying him, I noticed he seemed to actually have a chance. Yes, he will most likely be the youngest, but he has spirit, his own strengths and can rock a bow and arrows.

James was waiting for us. Thankfully, he didn't seem drunk…yet. "Good. You both showed up." I rolled my eyes. "Stand here, line up. I wanna see the players of the ward up close." We obeyed. James looked at me, his obsidian eyes looking at every detail. Then he moved on to Lloyd. Lloyd kept his eyes forward. Lloyd was slightly short for his age, but he had a strong build. "Hm. Yes, yes you two seem to have better potential than past tributes. And that is saying a lot, coming from me." I scoffed. When can I leave?

James seemed to notice this. "Sapphire, if you want to even stand a chance in the games, I suggest you cooperate with me. After all, I have knowledge you couldn't get anywhere else." Fed up, I bit back: "Fine, but promise us you'll stay somber while you help us." James nodded. "Very well. I will cut down on my drinking to help you both. We will arrive at the Chief in 3 hours. I suggest you both watch the replays of the reapings to get an idea of who you are up against."

Walking back to the car we came from, Lloyd muttered under his breath: "I hate that guy." I chuckled. "Believe me, so do I. But, we have to do what he asks of us if we want to stand a chance." Lloyd nodded, avoiding eye contact with me. I sighed. "Lloyd, what do you have against me? Why are you so tense?" Finally, he faced me. "Because, well, I'm used to just relying on myself. I've never put much trust in anyone else besides my family, and my best friend. And, I've never had my life at risk before. This is all new to me." I got to his level. "Lloyd. I get it. Your used to just being by yourself, roughing it on your own and supporting yourself and your family. But, if we want a chance, we have to work together, fight together, and be together. You and I, we're a team." I held out my fist. "Right?" And for the first time today, Lloyd smiled. Bumping my fist, he said: "Right."

Back in our car, Lloyd glanced at the wooden table. A small tv was set up. Juliana arrived, writing furiously on her clipboard. She looked up, and jumped a little, as if just noticing we were there. "Oh! Goodness you two, don't sneak up on me like that! Alright, the replays should be on any minute, so let us turn on the tv!" Lloyd rolled his eyes, and I laughed. We may have more in common than I originally thought. "Also, one more thing, dinner should be ready after the replays are over." My stomach let out a small grumble. Lloyd gave me this goofy grin. I gave him one back, causing him to chuckle.

The tv blared on, and the replays were starting. Lloyd and I sat down and carefully watched. These weren't just people; they were people we had to fight to the death.

The first ward showed was the Darkness ward. The people called were this huge, muscular, and dangerous looking guy named Tyson. The girl tribute was tall, skinny and wide eyed girl named Jayde.

Next was light. The guy was named Jarvis, and then Susanna. Nothing stood out about them to me, except the fact that they had this devilish glow in their eyes, and some sort of unspoken communication between them. Clear strategists.

Then it was air. Jamie and Josie. Their eyes were hardened and stern, and had this aura of quiet and stillness. They obviously were powerful. Josie was also 13, so at least Lloyd wasn't the youngest. But, I couldn't believe that the Chief would allow one, let alone two thirteen year olds to enter the games.

Lightning followed them. Jay, this energetic and happy-go-lucky guy with reddish brown hair. And the girl, Kim. Lightning always had a lot of energy with them.

Fire was a brother and sister duo, which saddened me. Kai and Nya Igneous. There was something about Kai that was familiar, something about bread. Hm. Perhaps I'll never know.

Earth was Cole and Candace. Cole was tall, strong and serious. Candace was almost like a gender-bendered version of him.

Ice was after them. Zane and Julia. Zane had almost white blonde hair, along with Julia. Zane seemed quieter, but Julia had this spark of energy I knew not to mess with.

Water had average looking people, Jason and Anna. Anna was very small for a 15 year old girl, but Jason could pass off for 20, he was so tall!

Finally, they showed us. Me being called, Lloyd being called, my outburst and the crowd's puzzled looks. They caught it all.

Then the replay was over. There was silence in the room, until Lloyd looked at me. "Do we stand a chance?" I nodded with some confidence. "With us together, yes." Satisfied with this answer, Lloyd looked at the clock.

Juliana burst in. "Come along you two, time for dinner! Only one hour until we reach the Chief! Oh so exciting indeed!" We followed the overly cheerful skeleton into the dining car, with only two things on our minds:

_Can we win against the tributes? Are the odds in our favor?_

A.N: Yes! Chapter 2's done! Tell me your thoughts! REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews once again! Not much else to say else to say except: CHAPTER 3!

**Lloyd's POV:**

Normally, I'm used to just having maybe a little food per day, and taking my share from it. I was not expecting such an elaborate display of food. There was soup, buttered bread, (it may seem strange, but back in the All-Element ward, we're lucky to get bread at all, let alone buttered, and not stale) chicken, pork, corn, the list goes on.

I eagerly took a seat next to Sapphire and helped myself. For a while, I sorta forgot the horrid events of today, and I was just talking to Sapphire about what my life was like back in the ward. Until Juliana came in with her clipboard.

"Ok. Tomorrow's a busy busy day! You two will meet your prep team, stylist, and be introduced to Ninjago! Oh so exciting!" I gulped. I really don't like a lot of attention, let alone from the whole country. The reaping, with all those eyes, watching my every move, alone was too much for me. Sapphire's face softened, but she said nothing.

James, the annoying as hell guy, waltzed in and took a seat. "Yep. The introductions label the players. It's the Chief's first real glimpse of the players. They see a real look at you both, and, most importantly, start to decide who they will sponsor." I nodded. Sure, this guy's a pain, but I seem to respect him and take him seriously only when alcohol wasn't present.

I've never watched the games, my parents refused to allow me, but from what I've heard about them at school, I'm glad I didn't. I had enough common sense to know what a sponsor was, but in some areas I was confused. "What's after that?" I asked. Juliana spoke up instantly, her cheerfulness starting to annoy me. "Well, after the introductions are the interviews, when they question you for 3 minutes in front of Ninjago. Then the training begins. You both will train in the art of survival to stand a chance in the games. Later on you will have the private sessions with the Head Gamechangers. They will score you on your performance; the score will say how much of a chance of winning they think you have. Then the games begin!

All of that info was too overwhelming. I felt dizzy, and suddenly I didn't feel so hungry anymore. All those people…watching my every move and listening to my every word. That was just too much, I can't take all that. I let out a small whimper. _I can't do it. It's too much. All those people, and the games along with it. People will be hunting me, wanting to murder me in the most graphic way possible. I can't do this. I just can't. _I curled up to a little ball to calm myself down. Sapphire pulled me close and I buried my head in her shirt. There was something about her hugging me, the soothing melody she hummed, her rubbing my back, it made me feel a little better. For a while, we just sat there in silence. Then James piped up, "Well, Lloyd, Sapphire, welcome to the Chief!"

I looked up from Sapphire and rushed to the window, curious to see the city that so many people at home talk about. It had tall buildings, rising so high it seemed to break through the sky. The train was whizzing by at an alarming speed, so it was hard to make out all of the details. Everything was so big, and so different then home!

We slowly began stopping, and I saw a group of skeletons waiting for us. What they were wearing was repulsive. Balloon dresses, multicolored hair, tattoos everywhere, surgically altered, well, everything. Don't they see how gross they look?

All of us followed Juliana around the city until we reached a very large building. Cautiously, I stepped inside, not really knowing what to expect. We were led to a glass elevator, and Juliana pressed a button at the top of the control panel that had a golden wolf on it, the symbol of our ward. Then we shot up into the building until we reached the top floor. The ride was actually fun, and I was tempted to ask if we could go again, but I didn't want to seem immature.

The room we arrived in was bigger than two of my houses lined up back to back. There was a large kitchen, a living room with a big screen tv, and a large hallway leading to who knows what. "Welcome to your new home for the next week or two" Juliana happily said. She pointed out where our rooms are. Apparently, mine was at the end of the hall.

The room was huge! I had a king size bed, a closet, and a bathroom all to myself. Laid out on the bed were some pajamas that I instantly crawled into. It was pitch black outside; back at home everyone would still be asleep. I climbed into bed and soon fell asleep, my dreams haunted with nightmares of the events soon to come.

**Sapphire's POV:**

I woke up quite startled, my dreams anything but peaceful. I looked outside, noticing the bright sunshine streaming through the room. _How late did I sleep in? _I thought as I stepped into the shower. A fancy control panel was on the wall, with various buttons of all shapes and sizes. Randomly, I began pressing them, being doused in shampoo, conditioner, and either boiling hot or ice cold water. When I was finally clean, I got dressed into the outfit laid out for me. It was a simple pine green t-shirt, denim shorts and leather boots.

The shower having waked me up, I walked into the kitchen, pleased to see Lloyd and James waiting for me. I was also pleased to see that James didn't have alcohol with him. "Hi Sapphire! Your missing breakfast!" exclaimed syrup covered Lloyd. I laughed, grabbing some blueberry pancakes and taking a seat. James immediately got down to business once he saw I was settled. "Alright. Today is the introductions. You both will meet your prep teams and stylists, and have a dragon ride around the stadium. Remember to smile, and just go along with what you teams come up with. But show me the outfits, just in case." We nodded. Piece of cake.

The three of us sat in peace for a while, until Juliana woke up and bounded into the room. "Morning my dears! The teams and stylists will be here any minute, so go to your rooms!" The way she said it, she made it clear it was an order, not a request.

Quietly, I sat on the bed waiting, when suddenly; a large horde of people came rushing in. There were three people dressed in a horrid fashion, but there was one among them that looked normal. He spoke up with a smile on his face, "Hello Sapphire, my name's Daniel, and these are Josh, Hannah and Anthony." He gestured to the people around him.

Josh, Hannah and Anthony started bombarding me with products. I was waxed, poked, prodded, shaved, and more. I was so relieved when it was over and the three of them left. I was getting sick of their annoying Chief gossip.

Daniel walked over to me. "Who did your hair? It looks lovely." I smiled; glad he likes my signature braid. "I did." He grinned. "Well, it looks marvelous." Daniel stood in front of me, deep in thought. "Are you here to make me look pretty?" I asked, annoyed. He shook his head. "I'm here to make an impression." Confused, I shrugged and let him do his job.

After what seemed like forever, he was done and took a step back. Then he pulled out a full length mirror from his bag. "What do you think?" he asked.

I gasped. I was in a beautiful dress that flowed to just above my ankles. The back of the dress was encased in flames, and my sleeves had electricity swirling around my arms. The top of my dress was clouds, so soft and warm. Toward the bottom was a stripe of black fabric, then some blue as blue as the ocean. I had a gold sash around my waist, and a headband made of rock. Last but not least, I had white gloves trimmed with icicles.

"I love it. It's beautiful Daniel" I said honestly. The two of us walked out of my bedroom and into the living room. Lloyd and James were waiting once again. Lloyd looked cute in a little tuxedo, similar to mine with all the elements around him. James, for once, smiled when he saw my outfit. "Lovely. Nice work Daniel." Daniel nodded in response. Juliana rushed in with her signature clipboard. "Oh you both look darling! Time to go, chop chop now." Lloyd laughed, causing me to do so as well.

Soon, we arrived at the stadium, skeletons and camera crews everywhere. The two of us were led to a large golden dragon, which we mounted. I scanned the crowd, looking for the other tributes. Kai and Nya had clothes set on fire, with Nya in a dress and Kai in a suit. Jay and Kim had electricity based outfits, with Jay dressed in a polo and slacks and Kim in a long gown. Jamie was wearing a white t-shirt with cloudy looking pants, and Josie, the other 13 year old, had a basic cloud dress. Tyson had a midnight black tux, and Jayde had a ball gown that is also black. Anna had a blue dress, and her partner Jason had a light blue suit. Jarvis had a golden suit and Susanna had an also golden dress. Cole had an outfit similar to Jay's, but it was made from brown rock. Candace had a beautiful light brown dress made of grains of sand. Zane and Julia had pure white outfits trimmed with icicles

The dragons were ready to take off, and then we were airborne. Lloyd and I waved to the crowd, for once enjoying ourselves.. The skeletons were clapping and cheering as all the dragons descended.

All of the players were sitting on the dragons waiting for what was next. Samukai, the crap hole, emerged and stood at a podium. "Hello everybody! It is with great pleasure that I tell you… the 46th annual Skull Games have arrived!" The crowd roared with pleasure. I saw Lloyd scowl, and I don't blame him.

Samukai went into a long winded speech about the games and how much he looks forward to it. I could tell all of the players on the dragons were getting very bored, and so was I.

Finally, Samukai finished his speech, and we went back to the apartment.

A.N : Did you guys find the Hunger Games quote I put in there? ;) REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Hello my friends! I deleted chapter 4 'cause it was really just an author's note. Since I have school tomorrow, I probably won't be able to update as often as I have been, so next update will most likely be on either Friday or Saturday. Possibly earlier. Until then, enjoy chapter 4! Oh, and I realized the training comes before the interviews, my mistake. Just ignore that. Sorry. L

**Lloyd's POV:**

My eyes shot open and I gasped for breath. That nightmare…it was so real. Sapphire wasn't there, I was surrounded, and the spear…oh gosh. I shook my head to come back to reality. Groggily, I stepped into the shower. Sapphire told me they were weird, but I wanted to see for myself.

Gingerly pressing a button, I waited for the water to come on, but it didn't. I pressed it again. Nothing. Just as I was about to press it a third time, ice cold water exploded on my back. Yep, that woke me up.

Many shower surprises later, I stepped out and got dressed. When I got to the kitchen, only James was sitting there, thankfully without alcohol. Seems he's keeping his promise after all. Awkwardly, I took some pancakes and sat down next to him.

While we waited for Sapphire and the others to wake up, thoughts swam through my head. About the reaping, introductions, and whatever else is coming up next. I stared out at the city skyline, wondering if I will return home alive.

James noticed this. "Penny for your thoughts?" I was surprised he was being friendly. I shrugged. "Just thinking" I softly answered. Not really hungry, I pushed the blueberries around my plate, feeling homesick. I missed my family, and Caleb. I felt tears welling in my eyes but I impatiently pushed them away. _Stop. You don't want to seem like a weakling before the games even begin._

Thankfully, Sapphire walked into the kitchen before I was asked anymore questions. I smiled, glad she was up. Sapphire always knew how to cheer me up, and make me laugh. I leaned against her and she put her arm around me.

Later on, Juliana finally woke up. "Oh my, busy day today you two!" I looked at Sapphire, and she shrugged. "What are we doing today Juliana?" she asked, more polite than I could. Juliana looked at her clipboard, which I now can't imagine her without. "Well, today is the first day of training! This is to learn the art of survival, to be ready for the games." We nodded. "Oh, and one more thing. The training will be with the other players as well." I gulped. Just great.

Now dressed in black and red jumpsuits with our ward symbol on them, **(think of what the tributes wear in the movie) ** the two of us stepped into the elevator and rode down to the basement. Thanks to Juliana, we were right on time. I made sure Sapphire walked in front of me, since I was so nervous. I took a seat next to her on the floor and waited to start.

A buff, female skeleton walked into the room. All the players' eyes followed her as she made her way to the front of the room. "Good morning players. My name is Drew, and I'm your instructor. The rules in here are simple. First, do not fight in here at all. Second, do all the required activities, and then do the optional ones. Third, follow all my instructions. Disobey any of these rules, and you will be executed. Are we clear?" Nods floated around the room like a wave. "Very good. You all are free to go."

I walked over to the first required activity, plant identification. There was a row of plants, and we had to say whether they could be eaten or not. After all my years hunting alone in the forest, I blew through more than half of them easily. The ones towards the end I didn't recognize, and I ended up standing there. Tyson, the male player for darkness, approached the table. "Easy! This one and this one you can eat. The last one, well, you'd be better off not eating it." His attention turned on me. He leaned down and whispered, "Better step up your game, shrimpy. I will personally kill you, and then your little friend too, so I suggest you watch your back." Shakily, I nodded. Tyson walked off. Note to self, avoid him.

The next required activity was rope climbing. Sapphire was over there as well, and I eagerly joined her. She smiled and softly asked, "I saw Tyson talking to you. Are you alright?" "I'm fine" I lied.

Sapphire climbed the rope like it was child's play. When she was done, she stuck around so I could move to the next one with her. When it was my turn, it was harder than I thought. I managed, with some difficulty, to make it to the top. I was grateful when I was back on the ground.

The last one was knot tying. For this we had to tie three different kinds of knots. I breathed through that, and so did Sapphire.

Then we had lunch. I sat with Sapphire, and the lightning and fire players. They were really nice, but Kai had a little bit of an ego. I really like Kai thought, and he had good advice. Jay made me laugh way more than anybody ever could! I noticed he was looking at Nya a lot, and he always blushed. Kai however, just glared at him. Weird…

After lunch, Sapphire still had to do the plant identification, so I walked around looking for other things I could try. I saw something that caught my eye. There were multiple pillars and rectangles rising from the floor, bars hanging from the ceiling and weapons to avoid. It was an obstacle course. A line was forming to try it, so I joined.

I noticed that people were messing up at the same place. At one point, we had to move across the bars, but fake weapons kept on flying at us. Every time someone got up over there, a weapon hit them and they fell into the net 20 feet below.

Tyson finished before it was my turn. He messed up in the same places too. "If I can't do it, what makes ya think pipsqueak will?!" His cronies laughed. I glared at them, and then they shut up.

Drew smiled when she saw I was going to try. Sapphire turned her head, grinned, and gave me a thumbs up. "Alright Lloyd, ready, set, GO!" I bolted across the uneven platforms without breaking a sweat. Then I had to jump one foot at a time across a row of wooden pillars. Miraculously, I went through without falling off. Then I reached the bars. I climbed up the ladder and began to cross when a fake spear shot out of nowhere. At first, I thought I would have to be quick and just fly through it. But then I realized that wouldn't work. For a moment, I was just hanging there, and I could hear all of Tyson's friends laughing. "Ha! Pipsqueak's stuck! Somebody call the fire-department!" laughed Tyson. I growled. I turned my attention back to the course. My eyes turned to the corner of the room, where I saw a camera. The Chief was filming this. I shook my head. _Focus. _Then, an idea came to me. You weren't supposed to go through. You were supposed to go…above. I hoisted myself up until I was standing on top of the bars. Then I sprinted across, climbed down the ladder and walked back over to Drew. She smiled. "Well done!" Tyson and his friends were speechless. I crossed my arms and raised an eye brow at them. "Any more witty comments?" I asked. Tyson merely stormed off and snapped a spear in half.

I raced back over to Sapphire, who gave me a proud smile. "You did great! And you outsmarted Tyson! Bonus!" I laughed.

We continued training for the rest of the day. I mostly practiced knot tying and rope climbing. By the time we had to leave, I was really good, and I had rope burns all over my hands. Sapphire told me to put some medicine on them before we went to bed. I was so exhausted, bed sounded sweet. For once, I was in a good mood. Sapphire went off to talk to Juliana, so I patiently waited by the elevator. Tyson stomped over to me and growled in my ear, "You may have outsmarted me this time shrimpy, but as I said, I will personally be the one to track you down in the stadium, and personally slit your throat." And with that, he left.

I shuddered. Sapphire came and led me to the elevator. She put medicine on my burns, and I happily went to bed after dinner. Only to be greeted with nightmares so vivid, I ended up screaming.

A.N: TADA! Ok, who else liked Lloyd humiliating Tyson? I know I did! Ok, REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed this!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews and continuous support and I hope you enjoy chapter 5! (I made this chapter long for your liking, I'm nice like that)

Brief fangirl moment: CATCHING FIRE IN 4 DAYS OMG OMG OMG!

Ok, you've had enough of my pointless and dumb ramble, R&R if you please.

**Lloyd's POV:**

After a few weeks of training, I was really good at rope climbing, almost as good as Sapphire. Rope tying I still had trouble with, but Sapphire told me not to worry about it. I also learned a lot about camouflage, and I can now blend into trees and rocks.

Today when I woke up, I noticed I was clutching my pillow for dear life. At first I was a little embarrassed about it, but my nightmares were so real and terrifying. I yawned and stretched, sluggishly getting dressed and showering. I finally got used to the shower, but even now I still get scorched or frozen with water.

I was the last one up, but Sapphire gave me a sympathic smile when I walked in. She must've known I had bad dreams.

When Juliana saw I was settled, she got right down to business. "Today we will have the private session with the gamechangers, you will demonstrate your skill and they will score you. The higher the score, the better the chance they think you have." I nodded, trying to mask my fear swelling inside me.

Juliana hurried us into the elevator, but James wanted to speak with us. "Ok, in front of the gamechangers, I want you both to perform all of the things you are certain you can do well. Good luck, and remember to show respect to the panel." James eyed Sapphire as he said the last part, causing her to roll her eyes.

Much to Juliana's relief, we entered the elevator and rode to the basement. The other players were there, and we gathered into the lunchroom.

Me and Sapphire sat in our usual spot. However, Jay scotched closer to Nya, causing her to blush. I cocked my head, and then the realization washed over me. Oh.

I was so nervous about the session I wasn't very hungry. Jay, with his mouthful of chicken, asked all of us what we were going to do. Kai said he would use swords, Nya would do dagger throwing, and Jay said he would use camouflage. Jay's attention turned to Sapphire. "What about you?" She shrugged. "I dunno. I'll see what they got and just wing it." Kai smiled at me while I picked at my sandwich. "Lloyd, what are you gonna do?" I gulped and shrank into my seat. "I have no idea, honestly. I'm really nervous" I mumbled. Sapphire looked at me with surprise written all over her face. "I've seen you shoot arrows Lloyd, you're _really _good! Don't sell yourself short."

Soon, all of us were being called one by one. The lunchroom got quieter as people showed their skills. The fewer players left in the room, the more nervous and queasy I felt.

Jay was called first out of the 5 of us, than Nya, and then Kai. When Tyson got called, I could have sworn I saw him give me a dirty look. He must've been still angry about what happened during the first day of training. After a while of painful and boring waiting, Sapphire was called. She smiled at me. "Good luck Lloyd. Remember, I believe in you, don't sell yourself short." She ruffled my hair and walked out.

Then I was alone. While I waited not very patiently, I heard gasping and screams from the room, which I hoped was a good sign.

My stomach did a flip-flop when I was called. Cautiously, I stepped into the private room. I saw a panel of skeletons, and the head gamechanger Kruncha in the center of the panel. He leered down at me. "Name" he said gruffly. "Lloyd Garmadon" "Element" "All-Element." Unfazed, he said, "Show us what you can do."

Quickly, I scanned the room. Weight lifting, defiantly not. Rope tying, no way. Rock climbing, uh-uh. Franticly, I looked, until I found a bow and arrows in the corner. Perfect. I grabbed them and slung the arrows over my shoulder. I readied an arrow and relaxed a little. I fired 5 arrows for each target, all of them hitting the dead center. I glanced at the panel. Nuckal seemed impressed, and Wyplash was watching with interest. I didn't know the other skeletons, but Kruncha just gave me a blank stare.

Feeling like the arrows weren't enough, I threw some knives. Most of them hit the center, but a few hit the other circles. Finally, I grabbed some paints and blended myself into the wall. I looked back at the panel, trying to indicate I was done. "Is that all?" asked Nuckal. I nodded. "Dismissed" said Kruncha.

-**Time lapse**-

Back in the apartment, I crashed on the couch, exhausted. It was early evening, and I leaned against Sapphire while we waited for the scores. James said it takes about a half-hour, and in the meantime all of us ate dinner.

As I bit into a piece of steak, the flat screen blared on, causing me to jump a little in my seat. I rushed into the room, with the others close behind. I tuned out the skeleton talking, and I had my eyes glued to the screen when all the scores flashed on in a neat little table. I quickly read all of them. Tyson got a 10, and so did Josie, the other 13 year old. Kai got a 9 and Nya got an 8. Jay had an 8 too, and Cole got a 10. Zane had a 9 and Julia got a 10. Finally, our scores came on. Somehow, someway, I got an 11! Sapphire gasped and smiled. James grinned proudly at me. How did I get an 11, of all scores? I was expecting an 8 or 9, but, wow! Sapphire was also surprised to see she got a 12.

Juliana turned to us. "What did you both do to get such high scores?" I shrugged. "I just shot arrows, threw knives and did some camouflage." Sapphire looked uncomfortable. "Well, I shot arrows, at the targets, and…some other things." I raised an eyebrow. "Such as?" I pressed. She sighed. "The panel wasn't paying attention, which bugged me so much. To get their attention, I shot at them." I smirked. "Why in the name of Ninjago would you do that?" shouted James. She shrugged. "They weren't paying attention like they should. Besides, it was funny! One fell backwards into a bowl of punch." I burst out laughing when I imagined a dripping wet panel member. An irked Juliana huffed and walked off. Same with James.

I prepared for bed like I always did, but my dreams got so so scary, I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and walked to Sapphire's room. She turned over in her bed. "Lloyd? What are you doing up?" Feeling babyish, I murmured, "I can't sleep." She sighed and smiled warmly. "Well, come on in kiddo." I crawled into her bed, and I felt her arm around me and pulling me close. I felt, relaxed and so much safer in her arms. "G'night." She whispered. I nodded and slowly fell asleep.

**Sapphire's POV:**

When I woke up, I smiled at Lloyd asleep in my arms. Carefully, I separated myself from him and got dressed while he slept peacefully. I felt so bad, him experiencing such bad dreams and not being able to rest in the night. When he came in my room last night, I, in a way, felt kind of honored he went to me for comfort. It made me feel closer to him.

After I was dressed, I gently shook his shoulder. "Lloyd. C'mon kiddo it's morning. Wake up." He grunted and yawned, and I saw sky blue eyes looking at me. "Hey." "I'll meet you at breakfast" I said.

Soon, all of us were in the kitchen with breakfast, but not for long. Our prep teams bolted inside, wanting to get us ready for the interviews tonight. Josh, Anthony and Hannah seemed full of new gossip, which annoyed me. I was relieved when they left and shut up.

Daniel set to work, dressing me in a simple evergreen dress, draping down to my ankles. It was over one shoulder, and a flower was at the top. As usual, I was impressed with his work. Before the two of us left, he stopped me. "When I give you a signal, I want you to twirl for me." Confused, I nodded, unsure why.

Lloyd was in a cute little polo and khaki outfit, and it was green and brown to represent life. James went to talk to Lloyd, saying he wanted to think of what angle he wanted him to play. Not even 30 minutes later, they came out and I sat in front of him.

I was hopeless. Whatever James came up with, I couldn't do it. Eventually, James just said to wing it.

Daniel met up with me before we went on. "So, what angle are you playing?" I sighed. "He said I was hopeless, I'm just gonna wing it." Daniel looked surprised. "Why not just be yourself?" I shook my head. "James says I'm unlikable. " He smiled. "Go for it." I shrugged.

Lloyd went on before I did, because Bonezai doesn't believe in ladies first. "So Lloyd, how does it feel to be in the games?" "Well, let's just say I wasn't expecting to be here tonight!" He laughed. I found out later that the angle chosen for Lloyd was likable and humorous. Suits him. "What's the thing that has surprised you the most about the Chief?" "The showers." A laugh was heard from everyone in the crowd. "Interesting. Any alliances you might make?" "Defiantly Sapphire, and Kai, Jay and Nya if I run into them in the stadium." I smiled, comforting me that Lloyd wanted to be my ally. "Last question, what skills do you think might help you in the stadium?" Lloyd pondered this. "I like archery, and I can build a fire and climb trees pretty well. And I can hide. If they can't find me, they can't kill me, so don't count me out." Bonezai grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it." Then Lloyd left the stage, and I went on.

"I've heard so much about you Sapphire" Bonezai started. "Thanks, I get that a lot." Laughter. _Be honest. Be honest. _"What do you think of your partner, Lloyd?" "He's so sweet and funny. And he has a lot of potential too. I think he has a really good chance." "Good! Do you have a strategy planned?" I nodded. "Trust no one, except those that can earn it." I live by that motto, and I'm sticking with it. "Last point, I love your dress!" I grinned. "You like it?" "Defiantly! So elegant and regal." I didn't need a signal; I knew this was my cue. I spun in a little circle, earning oos and aahs from the audience. The buzzer went off, and I trekked off the stage.

Later that night, as I slept, I was greeted by my little friend. He was shaking like crazy, and tears flowed from his eyes. I knew why, the games start tomorrow. Tomorrow, we enter the stadium, and fight to the death. I let Lloyd crawl in, and we fell asleep together in a dreamless slumber.

A.N: TADA! REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Hey guys! Not much to say except, CHAPTER 6!

Fangirl moment: YES! I'M GONNA SEE CATCHING FIRE WITH MY BEST FRIEND TOMORROW! I CAN'T WAIT!

I feel like this chapter is bad, but just R&R please.

**Lloyd's POV:**

James and I silently rode down the elevator to the launch point. He already explained, more like stressed, to just go to the woods and avoid the target's supplies spilling out of it, no matter how tempting they may be.

Finally, the doors jutted open and 2 guards stood to escort me to the tube. James faced me with a saddened expression. "Lloyd, good luck ok? Find Sapphire in the stadium, and she'll help you. I'll try and get you and her sponsors if you run into trouble. One last thing, if I could bet, it'd be on both of you." I nodded and embraced him. "Thank you James." He grinned and ruffled my hair.

The guards led me into a small room with the tube in the corner. One of them motioned to put on the jacket on the hook. I did, it was black leather with a gold stripe running down my arms. Underneath, I had a black t-shirt, and olive green pants with comfortable hunting boots.

Shakily, I stepped onto the tube and the doors slammed shut. Impatiently, I tapped my foot until the tube slowly rose into the air, until I came face-to-face with the stadium.

I saw a field of grass, and a thick forest beyond it. The target had bundles of supplies in the center, and some more spread out farther.

I scanned the ring of players for Sapphire, and I eventually saw her in-between Jamie and Anna. I glanced at the target and back at her, the items oh so tempting to grab. Firmly she shook her head and pointed to the woods. In response, I reluctantly nodded.

The announcer's robotic voice boomed in our ears, slowly counting backwards until we started. The lower the numbers got, the harder my heart pounded. Soon, it was in the single digits, and I got into a ready stance.

**4….3….2….1….0. **The cannon fired, but I froze. The other players rushed to the target, except for Josie, Julia, Sapphire, and Jamie. I didn't want to rush out right away, since that would attract too much attention. I found a blind spot, and an unattended red backpack. I grinned and bolted to the bag, snatched it, and disappeared into the woods.

I kept on running into the woods, darting across twigs and roots and avoiding the trees. My feet hit air and I clumsily rolled down a steep hill. Dizzy, I brushed all the grass off me and continued onward.

When I was sure I was out of any player's way, I sat with my back against a tree and caught my breath. The sound of a cannon caused me to jump. I counted on my fingers until I reached three. Three players are dead already? The thought scared me, and I wondered how since I knew most of them had weapons from the target.

Remembering my backpack, I eagerly unzipped it hoping to find useful items. I pulled out a rope, sleeping bag, water purifier, some crackers and strips of turkey, and an empty steel bottle. _Better than nothin' _I thought.

I packed everything back together and walked on to find some sort of water source. Thoughts angrily swam through my head, but the one that stood out the most was: _How am I gonna get a weapon? _There wasn't any in my bag, and the ones at the target have most likely been long since claimed. Who knows what kinds of things are in here I have to fight, besides people? The possibilities were endless.

Frustrated, I glared at the route ahead, which was nothing but trees. Trees, trees, and more trees. Ugh, what am I supposed to do? I growled as I tripped over a rock and bumped into a pine tree. My hand ran over the bark as I got myself up. Bark….I gasped, remembering the rock I tripped over. I picked it up and examined it, grateful it was smooth with a sharp end. I used the sharp end to cut down dead branches after I easily climbed the pine. With a bundle in my hand, I grabbed the rock and began sharpening the branches as I walked. _Who needs a weapon, when you can make your own?_

**-Time lapse-**

After a few hours, I had my own handmade bow and arrows, and I found a small lake to drink from. Dad would be proud. I still had the necklace he gave me, hidden under my shirt. The thought of it gave me courage, but also filled me with homesickness.

Night slowly fell. I was gathering some edible plants and berries from nearby bushes, when the darkness overhead signaled me to turn in. I climbed an oak tree, crawled into my sleeping bag and tied myself to the branch using the rope. I didn't want to die from falling out of the tree, which would be very humiliating.

Just as I was drifting off, the anthem blared across the stadium. Words flashed across the sky, saying: THE FALLEN. I watched closely as the faces of Jason, Anna and Kim stared at the forest below them. I barely knew them, and already I felt so sorry for their families. _Get used to it_ I told myself.

I stared at the stadium sky, wondering if I would even get out of here. I also wondered if my family is watching the games, anxiously watching me fight for my life. I hoped Sapphire was ok. After a few minutes, drowsiness took over and I fell asleep.

**Sapphire's POV:**

I sighed in relief when Lloyd's face wasn't shown in the sky. _Thank goodness, he survived today _I thought. Now, I just had to find him.

The blackened stadium welcomed nothing, as endless threats circled me, paranoid as I may be. I made a small camp by the riverside, and I collected berries for some food. When I found the river I was so relieved, and I only hoped Lloyd was alright.

The question was how I would find him. Who knows how big this place is, and who knows how close the nearest player could be. I realized chances would decrease faster if I didn't start soon. Until then, I'm sure he can handle himself for a few days.

This thought comforted me as I fell asleep.

**_Morning_**

**Sapphire's POV:**

Slowly and groggily, I woke up, at first confused where the heck I was. You know that feeling when you can't remember anything, but soon the memories rush over you like a wave? That's how I felt.

I gathered my stuff and began searching for Lloyd. _If I were a 13 year old boy in the stadium, what would I be doing right now? _ Man, it's hard to think like a 13 year old.

I trudged through the stadium, worry filling my gut rapidly. It took a lot to tell myself Lloyd is ok, because here, the impossible becomes possible. Whatever your imagination can concoct, it can be in here in minutes. At this thought, I shuddered, surprised at myself thinking so dark like.

Afternoon raised ahead, the stadium quiet and still. No action, but that doesn't mean it couldn't happen. I was disarmed, which only made me more on edge and tense. All the players must either be asleep or beginning to hunt. I kept myself focused on walking straight, and I went until I felt as if the stadium was endless.

My heart began to beat quicker, I heard something. My huntress instincts kicked in and I paused, listening closely. Rushing noises got closer and closer, and when I hastily turned around, I saw a wave of water crashing on me.

**Lloyd's POV:**

I decided to stick close to my camp, afraid to venture farther out. I shot a small squirrel for breakfast, and anxiously waited for something to happen. It was already midday, and there were no deaths, no fights and no encounters. Yet.

Bored, I decided to walk around, keeping track of where my camp was from where I was. The sunlight peeked through the treetops, providing cool shade, and in me, a sense of security. The woods have always been my second home, and survival in general is fairly easy for me.

Voices nearby caused me to panic. I quickened my pace, trying to determine who is so close by. Jarvis I heard faintly, Susana and Jayde were a little farther away, but the voice I heard closest to me caused me to mentally scream in terror. "So, how are we gonna kill the pipsqueak and company?"

It was Tyson.

**Sapphire's POV:**

In mere seconds I was underwater, the current dragging me in the opposite direction I was heading. Franticly, I swam to the surface, only for the massive waves to drag me back under.

I was around the height of half a pine tree of the ground, and the water was taking up more and more space as it traveled farther. It was miraculous I was able to get gulps of air before being dragged back under.

In my dilemma I could hear cries for help. I looked up above the water, seeing the female player for air, Josie, trying desperately to stay afloat. I swam to her aid, wondering how close she was to me before the water entered the stadium.

I dived under and grabbed her arm and pulled her gasped for air and looked at me questionably, then realized who I was. "Thank you" she whispered.

It didn't last. This water was inhabited. I could see creatures that bore a resemblance to piranhas, and one latched its teeth on my leg. I yelped as the world began spinning violently. The water slowly disappeared as my consciousness faded away.

**Lloyd's POV:**

My feet moved faster and faster as I heard Tyson and his crew close in. They were chatting away about how they were gonna kill me and Sapphire. Apparently Tyson wanted to kill me himself, and then who would kill Sapphire is still being decided.

I could feel my heart stop when I heard Tyson shout, "Hey! It's pipsqueak! Let's get him!" I bolted as fast as I could, feeling the thundering footsteps of the group behind me grow closer.

Eventually, I realized I couldn't outrun them, so I scrambled up the nearest tree. "Awww. Pipsqueak gonna hide like a wittle baby? How sweet. Too bad your little friend isn't here to help you now huh?"

I was confused when I could see Jarvis pointing in the distance. Then I was more confused when Tyson was commanding a hasty retreat.

_What the heck? _I thought. When I looked closer, I gasped.

A wall of inferno was coming right at me.

**Kruncha's POV:**

I chuckled as I sent in fire after the boy and water after the girl. They were getting close to each other, which I would not allow. They both had impressive power and potential, and it could lead to many things. Such as rebellion. This would not do at all. King Samukai and I are on the same terms, the two cannot win the games.

They must. Be kept. Apart.

A.N: DUN DUN DUN! Don't hate me! *shields face from possibly angry fans* I promise I am not so evil as to just murder the two main characters right off the bat. But, will Sapphire and Lloyd find each other? Will Lloyd be able to outlast the fire, and will Sapphire be alright? REVIEW! DON'T HATE!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Hello my fans! Last chapter ended in quite a cliffhanger now, didn't it? Heehee…! I'm moving along pretty fast in this story, faster than I thought! Seriously when I started this fic I thought I would be at the events in chapter 4 by now. But the reviews have been motivating me so much, so thanks! Please check out my other story if you can, The Little Green Hero. The reviews of that story have been down dramatically, so check it out if you can, I recently updated.

Fan-girl time: I SAW CATCHING FIRE AHHHHH! MY BEST FRIEND AND I WATCHED IT AND LOVED IT! No, I will not spoil anything. Those who are considering seeing it…SEE IT IT'S SO WORTH IT OMG BEST MOVIE EVER!

And…scene. R&R please.

**Lloyd's POV:**

I jumped from the tree and bolted as fast as I could away from the fire. The intense heat and smoke caused me to enter a violent coughing fit; my chest burned and ached as I sprinted faster than I ever have before.

I knew all the eyes of the nation are watching me, but I pushed that aside. I could hear trees popping and burning behind me, and the roar of the flames blocked out all the peaceful forest sounds. Wait, why am I thinking peaceful when I'm in the stadium?

Stumbling down a hill, I narrowly dodged the fireball that was shot at my head. The inferno was destroying everything in sight, like a tsunami with fire instead of water. My heart was pounding, my chest was aching, and sweat was beading my forehead.

I screamed as a fireball hit my upper leg. I fell to my knees and clutched it tight, the pain absolutely unbearable. It burned and stung, and I couldn't touch it without pain signals shooting into my brain. I saw the fire grow closer to me, and despite my leg fiercely protesting any movement, I stood up and kept running, but my sprint turned into an awkward limp combined with a jog.

Through the pain in my leg and my coughing, I realized that instead of outrunning the fire, I should just run behind it. I did, and the flames kept moving and began to subside.

Exhausted, I fell against a tree and tried to calm down a little. Soon, I stopped coughing and began to relax. Well, as relaxed as anyone in the games could get. I looked at my leg, and briefly got vertigo. The burn was large, and was a horrible combination of red and pink. I shakily rested my hand on it, only to wince and let go.

Thankfully, I still had my backpack and arrows. I had the strips of turkey, some water, some edible nuts and berries, the rope and sleeping bag, and some leftover squirrel.

Since I was far away from my camp, but still had a vague idea of where it was, I limped back to where it was, hoping that things will look up for me.

**Sapphire's POV:**

When I came to, I was lying on the cool grass with some leaves on my thigh. I sat up and took them off, to find a large, but healing wound on my leg. _What happened? _I thought.

I heard rustling in front of me. Immediately I grabbed a sharp stone next to me and held it close to me. A small figure peered around a tree. I softened at the sight of the young girl. Josie.

"It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." And so, Josie walked from her hiding place and sat down beside me. "Thank you for helping me" I said. "You saved me, it's the least I could do." The question I had been thinking came to me. "How long was I out?" "2 days" she answered simply. "Anything happen?" "Jay, Nya, Cole and Zane got sent out and replaced with Kevin, Yvonne, Douglas and Sam respectively." I cocked my head. "Why?" "Jay and Nya…well the reasons why is rather complicated. Cole was thought to have a lot of advantages, and Zane turns out is a robot." My eyes widened. That was a lot to take in.

After eating some wild turkey, I brought up, "It isn't fair. The players from light and darkness just automatically get the target, and the supplies. They wouldn't be so successful without that." Josie pondered this. "Well, what if they really didn't?" I looked at her and smiled. We both had the same thought.

Soon, the two of us had a plan. While she would light 3 fires to send the players on a bit of a wild goose chase, I would go to the target and destroy the supplies. For a weapon, I sharpened some branches to make some spears.

Before we went our separate ways, Josie stopped me. "Wait. We need a signal. Something to tell each other where we are." I nodded. "I know something. I worked in the fields in my ward, and to let the workers know when it was time to go home, I sang this." She whistled a quick and melodious four-note round. "Like this?" I asked, and copied her. "Perfect! Ok, if we hear that, than that means we're ok and coming back really soon."

While Josie set off to light the first fire, I went to the target and waited in the bushes for the players to leave. Soon, Susanna pointed to the top of the tree line. Smoke was billowing out high up above the trees, cascading into the sky high above. Tyson told Jarvis to stay behind while the other 3 of them went to go check it out.

As Jarvis stood guard, I saw Julia sneak out from behind some bushes. She leaped around and did an odd sort of dance around the target, and grabbed a few handfuls of supplies. Then she repeated the dance and hurried back into the woods.

Puzzled, I turned my attention back to the supplies. I tried to pinpoint a place where, if I knocked it down, the whole pile would come crashing down. Eventually I saw a bag of apples. I readied a spear, and threw it, causing the bag to split. Then I carefully aimed a second one, and fired.

Unexpectedly, I heard a large explosion, and I was thrown backwards into the woods. After recovering from initial shock, and the ringing in my ears, I realized all was silent. I covered my recently ringing ear, and it was easier to hear. _No, no a huntress needs her hearing, maybe even more than her sight. _

The sound of voices interrupted my thoughts. I turned my good ear towards them, and peered out from behind a tree. I saw Tyson screaming at Jarvis, and Jarvis frantically apologizing, but Tyson simply grabbed a dagger and killed him right then and there. With that, the group left and went into the woods to hunt. For food, and for new victims.

Aimlessly, I wandered into the woods, checking on the fires. I was surprised to find that the third one wasn't lit.

However, I did hear my name ring through the stadium. "Sapphire!" I recognized the sound of Josie's voice and sprinted into the woods, following her cries.

I found her pinned down under a net. Over and over I reassured her that she will be fine. After I freed her, she hugged me tight.

Sensing movement, I drew a spear as Douglas threw one. My spear entered his chest as he fell dead. When I turned to face Josie, I gasped. Douglas' spear entered her stomach.

She slowly pulled it out. As it fell to the ground, she fell limply into my arms. I looked at the wound, but it was too severe, I couldn't save her. For a while, I just kneeled there, holding her small body as her life slowly slipped away. "Did you blow up the food?" she whispered. I could barely hear her. "Every last bit of it." "You have to win Sapphire. You have to win." I nodded. "Can you sing?" she pleaded.

A song my father once sang to me when I was a child came to mind. Slowly, with tears in my eyes, I sang. Before I even finished singing the song though, I felt her pulse slow, and then stop. She was gone.

With tears streaming down my face, I collected some flowers and decorated her still body. She will not go un-avenged.

When I was done dressing her body, I kissed her forehead, and walked away without looking back.

Later on, as I was eating some leftover turkey, an announcement boomed through the stadium: _Good evening players. There has been a slight, rule change. Now, if the last two players standing are from the same ward, they are both declared the winners. Again, if the last two players standing are from the same ward, they are both declared the winners. This is the only announcement._

Did I hear that right? Yes, I did. Joy filled me. Lloyd, he and I can both get out alive!

**Kruncha's POV:**

I had to. Too many fans and sponsors were fond of the All-Element Ward players. By very high demand, we had to make that rule change. If I didn't, the Chief would have a full-scale riot on their hands.

King Samukai assured that we would find some other way to destroy them after the games. Until then, please the citizens.

**Lloyd's POV:**

Relief and hope filled me when I heard the announcement. Sapphire and I both can live, if we find each other.

Thankfully, James sent me some medicine for my burn and it was healing nicely. It no longer hurt, and I can walk normally now.

As I was climbing the tree with rope and sleeping bag in hand, a voice made me stop. "Look guys, we found the shrimp!" Darn you Tyson.

I dropped from the tree and readied an arrow. "Back off" I growled. All of their eyes rolled to the sky. "You certainly have a lot of supplies. And I personally like them. I want them." "You're not getting them Tyson" I bit back. "Shame. Then let's dance pipsqueak." And he and his crew charged at me.

Jayde sliced a dagger at my head, but I dodged and knocked her feet from under her, causing her to drop to the ground. I quickly subdued the others, but a large gash was sliced across my torso, that was heavily bleeding. Ignoring the pain and dizziness settling in, I faced Tyson.

By then, the others had gotten up and stood behind them, and grabbed all my stuff, waiting for some action. I fired an arrow at his head, but he simply grabbed it and snapped it in half. In shock, I stood there, and too quick for me, he brought me to my knees and held a knife to my throat. "Told ya I'd find you and personally slit your throat. But you didn't believe me, did ya pipsqueak?" I was trembling as I felt blood begin to trickle down my neck. Deeper and deeper went the knife, until I could barely breathe it was so deep.

"You're as good as dead. Night night shrimpy!" he taunted. Before the world went black, I heard a shout, and the dagger was released. The group dispersed, and I saw Sapphire in front of me. "Are you ok sweetie?" I moaned and shook my head. I was too weak and light-headed to get up, my side and throat hurt too much. My jacket was soaked with blood.

She picked me up and carried me to a tree to rest up against. Gasping for breath, I closed my eyes and focused on not throwing up. Sapphire whispered to hold still as she looked at my torso. The wound was right by my ribs, maybe a little higher.

Then she moved on to my throat. She pulled down my shirt to look at it. Blood was slowly trickling out, not a lot. I tried to tell her I'd be fine, but all that came out was a small rasp and squeak.

Eventually Sapphire said she'd look for something to clean my cuts with, and until then I should rest. I didn't hesitate.

A.N: DARN YOU TYSON AND COMPANY! I took out all but Kai from the original series 'cause I'm nice. Kai…well you'll see him later. Until then, will Lloyd live? Can Sapphire save him? REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: Happy turkey day! This chapter will reveal a lot about Sapphire's past. Remember back in chapter 2, Sapphire said she had a memory she couldn't place about Kai? That'll be discovered. Enjoy, R&R please!

**Sapphire's POV:**

I frantically scanned the stadium for anything to help my injured partner. I knew that he must be scared out of his mind, and I don't blame him. My heart was pounding so hard it seemed to leap out of my chest. I felt as if everything and everybody in these woods were watching me like prey. Gripping my spear until my knuckles turned white, I shifted my focus back to healing Lloyd. The way he looked, so small and frail, struggling to breath, weak and bleeding, I couldn't bear it. I made a promise I intended to keep.

The evening slowly blanketed the stadium, and all was calm. This only made me more uneasy, feeling as if anything could just jump out of the bushes and attack. Knowing these games, who knows?

A crunch of a twig caused me to ready a spear. However, I lowered it when I saw who was there. "Hey Sapphire." I smiled at my childhood companion. "Hey Kai."

**Flashback**

_Rain thundered over my head, drenching my tattered clothes as I sprinted through the Fire Ward. The crackle of lightning caused my young 11 year old self to jump. _

_Tired and hungry, I collapsed against a tree. Another unsuccessful hunting day. Famine has spread throughout my ward, and I have been trying so hard to keep my little brothers and sister alive as long as possible. If he could, my older brother would hunt, but he has to work in the coal mines all day long. My older sister watched my younger siblings. Mom, she doesn't know how to hunt very well._

_I was soaked to the bone, too tired and hungry to take another step. I knew my siblings and my mother would grow worried if I didn't return home, but my lack of energy held me back. The thought of returning empty-handed left me guilty, but I had no other options._

_Just as I was about to get up, I saw a door open in front of me. I weakly lifted my head, to see Kai, the baker's son, in the doorway. He saw me, and studied me attentively. My heart sank when he went back inside. To my surprise, I saw him again, and he tossed me a burnt loaf of bread. _

_I wanted to thank him, but he was gone._

**End of Flashback**

I didn't even realize I was tearing until Kai asked, "Are you crying?" I shook my head and angrily wiped my eyes. "It's nothing. By the way, thanks." There. I said it. After all these years, now I finally said thank you for what he did for me. Kai looked at me curiously. "For what?" At first I was shocked he didn't remember, but then I figured that the moment wasn't nearly as significant to him as it was for me. "The bread. You know, when we were kids?" Kai smiled. "Oh yeah. No problem. Still can't believe you were an All-Element after all these years." Now it was my turn to smile. Yes, I did grow up in the Fire Ward with Kai, but after my family died I discovered I was a master of all the elements. So, I moved to the All-Element ward. It was nice, but I still missed my childhood home I loved so much.

The sound of 3 cannon fires brought us back to reality. "I wonder who they were" wondered Kai. Kevin, Yvonne, Sam, us, Lloyd, Jamie, Tyson, Jayde and Susanna were still alive. Guess we'll find out tonight.

I froze, remembering Lloyd. What if he was one of the now dead players?! I ran back to where I left him, with Kai trailing behind me. I sighed in pure relief when I still saw little Lloyd lying against the tree sleeping. Kai winced. "What happened?" I growled, remembering Lloyd being ambushed by Tyson. "Tyson and his friends happened." That's all he needed to hear.

For a few minutes, the 3 of us sat on the grass taking a well-deserved break. Clouds began to form in the artificial sky above, as gray as the moon. Shuddering, I thought of quite a bit of things that could happen to us.

Kai spoke up. "We need to find some shelter, looks like a storm's coming." I nodded. Careful not to wake him, I picked up Lloyd and carried him on my back. Apparently, Kai found a cave close to the river that would work for us. Admittedly, I'm a bit skeptical we would find it before the storm hits us.

I was proven wrong of course. We crawled in, and I made a wall of rocks to block the entrance, leaving a small hole so we could get out. While Lloyd slept, Kai and I sat in silence listening to the rain beginning to drum on the cave roof. To make some conversation, I brought up, "You must be happy your sister got out of the games." "Yeah, but, that also means-" "You might not get out alive?" I interrupted. He nodded.

I looked at Lloyd and walked over to him to check his wounds. Tyson and company got him pretty bad. The wound on his torso was deep and dark red, and it was still slowly bleeding. He's lucky the dagger didn't pierce any bones. The wound on is neck was not as deep, and it stopped bleeding, but it damaged his vocal cords, which explained why his voice sounded so bad. "How's the kid?" Kai asked. "I don't know. Unless we get a filthy rich sponsor on our side with medicine, then he'll…" I didn't want to say die. I couldn't bring myself to say that Lloyd might die. His family will be watching, hoping and praying that their child will live, but the odds are not in his favor. Not at all. That's the truth.

"Stupid games" I heard Kai mutter. "Don't say that! Especially here!" I whispered, alarmed. "Well it's true! These games have been killing kids for 46 years now! Already one 13 year old died, and now Lloyd will die if someone doesn't give him medicine! It's not fair! Children are graphically murdered for the Chief every year for their own amusement, and we don't get anything in return. They don't care, I had my sister and I risk having to kill each other for Pete's sake! At least if I do die I won't have to deal with this crap anymore!"

No doubt the Chief censored that out. I stared at Kai, in awe, and in horror. Standing up to the Chief, nobody ever had the guts to do that in the games before. Most likely Kai would have some sort of punishment if he even returns home. And yet, he spoke out loud what I, and all the other citizens of the Wards feel for the first time. The Chief just heard how we view their games, and who knows? Maybe they might agree. Wishful thinking, I know, but anything could happen.

Lightning crashed and thunder boomed outside, causing the two of us to jump and Lloyd to stir. Kai looked at me. "Can I tell you something?" I nodded. "Before I came into the games, I had a goal that seemed a little unrealistic. I said to myself, 'I wish I could just think of a way to show them, that they don't own me. If I'm gonna die, I wanna still be me.' Does that make any sense to you?"

I pondered this. "It makes sense; I just can't afford to think like that. But, why are you telling me this?" Kai sighed. "You want me to be 100% honest with you?" The look I gave him told him yes. "I love you. I always have. From the first time I laid eyes on you when we were 5 I loved you."

A wave of emotions came crashing on me. Nobody ever told me that before. I smiled at him. It was sweet, yes, but being in a relationship was the last thing on my mind.

Night began to fall. Kai fell asleep quickly. Soon, all the thoughts buzzing through my head, and the rain pattering on the cave roof, caused me to succumb to sleep.

A.N: REVIEW! PUSH THE BUTTON!


	9. Chapter 9

A.N: Hello to the awesome peeps who read this story! This chapter will give a look at what's going on in the All-Element ward, plus a moment that was highly demanded in reviews…you know what I'm talking about. R&R please! Sorry for it being a boring chapter.

**James's POV:**

Do the games really have to be projected on the big screen in the center of town? A group of people seem to gather at the center to view the games and hope for good luck to the players representing our ward. However, so far the mood has shifted to melancholy in the past few days.

When Tyson and his entourage attacked Lloyd, I was so infuriated. For the first time in years, I also felt sympathy. All I really wanted was the two of them, Sapphire and Lloyd, to come out alive. But now that Lloyd is slowly dying, this wish may never come true.

The Garmadons I also felt sympathy for. They don't come to the square; it's too painful for them to watch their son be in so much agony, bleeding slowly to death in the stadium. I don't blame them at all for ignoring the games.

Kai's outburst shocked me the most. Even though the Chief censored it, it must have something to do with him mouthing off the Chief. Although I admired the kid's spunk, he's gonna be in for it if he returns home, which is unlikely.

I was wandering through the square, having enough of the boy's suffering and watching the other players be murdered on live tv. I paced back and forth around the fountain, desperately wishing for something that could save the child's life. He's too young, too promising, and too, sweet, to die. I was their mentor; I had friends living in the Chief. If I get an idea, I can make it happen.

"You know, he's my friend, I'm just as concerned as you are." I spun around, to be face-to-face with Caleb, Lloyd's best friend. I raised an eyebrow. "Being his friend, I'm not very surprised. Why are you here?" Caleb smiled. "I have an idea, to save him." Intrigued, I stared at the young boy. "Go on." "Listen closely…."

**Garmadon's POV:**

"You sure this would even work? Seems a little bit much to ask." Even though I was hoping for any sort of miracle to save my dying son, this seemed a little, extravagant. "Yes, but it's never been done before. The Chief is always looking for surprises to put in the games. This is a surprise. C'mon this could be our only chance to get Sapphire and Lloyd out alive" pressed Caleb, with James by his side.

Misako looked at me. "This is our only chance sweetie. Lloyd is counting on us, he knows he's dying. He knows the odds are not in his favor. Now's our chance to turn that around." Wu added on, "We're his only hope brother. He has so much potential as my student, and I know you don't want him to die." I nodded, and turned to the two of them. "We're in."

**Nobody's POV:**

"A what?" shrieked Kruncha. James rolled his eyes. "You heard me. Admit nobody would expect it Kruncha. A feast would create more fighting as well, and who doesn't love that?" Although most of the other people in the room from the All-Element ward disagreed with that, no one dared to interrupt. Kruncha pondered his argument. "All right. A feast will be put in the target, and the announcement will go through the stadium at exactly midnight. I'll get all the gifts to be put in the bags."

Smiles were exchanged throughout the group. Mission accomplished. Now they just had to see if it worked.

**Sapphire's POV:**

When I woke up, I was startled to see Kai looking at me. "Hey. Glad you're up." I smiled. Then I remembered what he said to me. I was touched he felt that way, but I had so many other conflicting feelings just buzzing through my brain, like a tornado of emotions just waiting to burst.

I saw Lloyd still sleeping on the cave floor. "How is he? And be honest" I asked. Kai's warm smile turned to a frown. "I-I'm no doctor Sapphire, but unless a miracle happens I don't think he's gonna make it." I looked at the ground, feeling nothing but guilt. I made a promise to his father, to keep his child alive even if my life depends on it, and so far I'm breaking that promise. He's only a kid, he doesn't deserve to die. Nobody in these games deserves this.

"But, miracles happen" Kai said as he scootched towards me. I shook my head. "Kai, it's just that, he reminds me of my little brothers so much, I feel like I'm living all the losses I've experienced all over again." Lloyd, in my mind is the spitting image of my little brother Leo. And Josie, she's so much like my little sister Samantha. These games, they seem to give me serious déjà vu of my old life.

Kai put an arm around me. "It'll be ok. At least you may get out alive. You have a chance. You can win this thing." I leaned against him, his jacket smelling of pine trees and smoke. I liked it, for some reason. Do I share his feelings? I don't even know. I think I do, but at the same time it feels so weird. Why?

Kai looked at me and tucked a strand of my jet black hair behind my ear. "I believe in you." He leaned in, and we kissed.

At that moment, I felt like I was in a whole different world. A meteorite could have struck and left the two of us, and Lloyd, alone, and I wouldn't have cared. Pine and smoke filled my senses, and I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. So this is what a kiss is like.

"Ew." We separated, and I saw Lloyd sitting up against the wall, looking dazed and weak, and a little disgusted. "Get a room you two, that's gross." I laughed for the first time since we stepped in the stadium. I walked over to him and sat down. "How are you feeling sweetie?" He didn't look very good; the kid could barely keep his eyes open. Lloyd stuck his tongue out, and I got the message. I reached out to his jacket, which was soaking wet with his own blood, and rolled it up to check on it. I touched it oh so lightly, and I saw Lloyd wince in pain. I stopped instantly.

I pulled him in my arms, and he buried his face in my shirt. _He knows _I thought. _He knows he's dying._ I caressed his arm and hummed a lullaby my father once sang. I could feel myself begin to cry, and I forced myself to stop. _Be strong for him. He'll be in a better place. Be strong. For him and his family. _

I heard the anthem kick on, and Kai rushed to the entrance to see who died. "Kevin, Yvonne and Sam. Now it's just the three of us, and Tyson's crew." I heard Lloyd growl, and I suppressed a laugh. Even when he's dying he still makes me laugh.

As I was beginning to drift off, an announcement boomed in my ears. _Good evening players. Now, you all need something…desperately. A feast will be held at the target. There will be backpacks with your elemental symbol on it, each containing an item you all need. This is the only announcement. _

My eyes widened and I looked at Kai, then at Lloyd, who's barely awake. "The medicine!" I cried out. "See, told you miracles happen!" said Kai. "I'll go to the feast, time is the key here. Watch Lloyd and wish me luck." Kai stopped me and kissed me on the cheek. "Luck." I blushed and ran out.

**Kai's POV:**

The second she let go of Lloyd; he slumped over and groaned in pain, too weak to sit up. I helped him back up and had him lean on me. I grabbed his wrist and checked his pulse, which was barely there. I looked at the cave entrance. "Hurry Sapphire. He doesn't have much time left."

A.N: YES! HE KISSED HER! VICTORY! AHH HURRY SAPPHIRE! Please review! Don't hate me for the cliffie and torcher! *shields face* Review….!


	10. Chapter 10

A.N: Hey guys! As requested by Silver Rose I cut out the part of the actual feast. And did you really think I was mean enough to kill off Lloyd, my favorite Ninjago character ever?! -_-

Read on please…R&R!

**Sapphire's POV:**

I sprinted through the woods as fast as I could. Even though my lungs were protesting such rigorousness, I pushed ahead, for Lloyd.

The previous events were still fresh in my mind. When I arrived at the feast, Jayde attacked me from behind, and cut my forehead. She was dumb enough to say that SHE killed Josie, the young air player, instead of Douglas. Overhearing this, Jamie grabbed her off me and bashed her skull with a rock and left her there to die. He could have killed me right then and there, but, he didn't. I will always remember him, even though I never personally knew him.

I saw the cave in the distance, right as Jayde and Jamie's cannons went off. Now it's just us, Tyson, Julia and Susanna.

Crawling in, I saw Kai holding Lloyd in his arms. Before I could say anything, he nodded. "Just in time." I sighed in relief and quickly grabbed the small backpack, with the All-Element golden wolf. I unzipped it, and held up a small jar. Examining the contents, I knew it was the medicine that'll save his life.

I went over to Lloyd, who was just barely alive, still hanging on. I opened his mouth and poured some of the medicine in, and held my breath. Was I too late? Did I break my promise?

He stirred, and I felt happiness course through my veins when I saw his sky blue eyes flutter open. "Hey Sapphire. What'd I miss?" I laughed and hugged him tightly, tears trickling down my cheeks out of joy. I kept my promise, he's alive, and that's all that matters.

Lloyd looked at me. "Who's left?" I rattled off the names. "Julia, Tyson, and Susanna. Ice, darkness and light." I helped him to his feet, and looked at his torso, which stopped bleeding. When we win, he'll see a doctor, but he'll be ok for now, just as long as he doesn't receive any blows there.

The three of us jumped as we heard a piercing scream, followed by a cannon. "Make that just Julia and Tyson left." I said. I noticed how thin the two of them looked. "I'm gonna go hunting. Lloyd, can I use your arrows? I know they're the only thing they didn't take in the ambush." He nodded and handed me them, and I set out for some fresh kill.

Luckily, I got some rabbits and a squirrel after a few minutes of walking around. The sound of another cannon startled me. _Lloyd! Kai!_

**Lloyd's POV:**

Sheesh I'm hungry! I really wished I could hunt, but Sapphire told me not to, I guess she just doesn't want me to get hurt again. Kai looked bored, and I was too. "I hate these stupid games" I muttered. Kai nodded. "You and me both squirt. You and me both."

Sapphire came sprinting back towards us, carrying lots of rabbits and I squirrel. She smiled. "Oh thank goodness, I heard a cannon fire and I thought it was one of you two." Kai grinned. "Well it wasn't us, so stop worrying." I scowled when Kai kissed her on the cheek. "Ew!" I said, causing them to laugh.

"Let's try and get some more food. Kai, stay here and cook some rabbits while Lloyd and I hunt." _Yes! Finally!_ I thought. The two of us split up, me with my arrows and Sapphire with some spears.

Soon I found a patch of berries. They were bright crimson red, but I didn't recognize them. Carefully, I picked one and turned it around in my palm, trying to comprehend what it was. It looked an awful lot like a raspberry shape wise, just a different color, so I picked some and saved them for later.

Sapphire came over and asked me what I got. When I held out the berries, her eyes grew wide with alarm and she shook her head. "Lloyd, those are nightvenom berries, they can kill people in minutes!" I looked at them, and dropped them on the ground. "Does the Chief have to make them look so much like raspberries? Ugh, another reason for me to want to annihilate them." She laughed. "Me too Lloyd, I hate them just as much as you do." I grabbed some more berries, causing Sapphire to give me a look. "What did I just tell you?" "Well what if Tyson likes berries?" She smiled.

I changed the subject. "Who died earlier?" Sapphire pointed out some footprints, to lead to the body of Julia, holding some nightvenom berries. "But she was so smart. Why would she pick those?" "She must've grown desperate." Sapphire frowned. "I would too if I didn't have you and Kai as an alliance."

The two of us were returning to Kai, when we saw him sprinting to us with a scared look on his face. "Run! Mutts! Go to the target!" Mutts? I turned around, and jumped in alarm as a pack of mutts were running towards us with a menacing look in their eyes. "Go Lloyd! Run!"

I took off, following Kai with Sapphire behind me. I was honestly lucky that I didn't trip over a tree root or something. When we reached the target, Tyson was waiting.

**Sapphire's POV:**

I skidded to a stop and turned to face the mutts. Kai and Lloyd were taking on Tyson up ahead. When I took a good look at the mutts, I gasped. One was small with dirty blonde fur. Josie. One had white blonde fur. Julia. One had dark brown fur and cold soulless eyes. Jayde. All the players were turned into mutts!

I heard a yelp, and I turned around. Kai was in a tight headlock, and Lloyd was on the ground with Tyson's boot pressing into his injured torso. I growled. Tyson rolled his eyes and leered at me. "Go ahead and shoot me! Go ahead! We all die and you win!" Kai, who was losing breath fast, mouthed to me, _Shoot. _Kai tapped Tyson's hand, tracing a X. I nodded. It's now, or never. I readied a spear, carefully aimed, and fired.

Tyson screamed in pain and released Lloyd and Kai, who ran over to me. Lloyd was holding his wound with a pained expression on his face, and Kai was as white as a sheet, but they were here.

The mutts howled behind me, tired of waiting around. I faced them, only to see them charge straight at us. Thinking fast, I led Kai and Lloyd out of the way, and let the mutts attack Tyson.

It wasn't pretty. The three of us looked away as Tyson was being mauled to death by the vicious pack. Tyson's screams and wails made me feel sorry for him. Yes, he did almost kill Lloyd and was a heartless jerk, but did he really have to suffer a slow, painful, agonizing death? It's inhumane. I grabbed a spear and fired at Tyson's head, and the cannon fired.

"Is that it?" Lloyd asked, scanning the sky for our ticket out. "I-I think so" I stuttered. _Greetings players. It appears that the old rule for one player to leave the stadium has been printed and pasted for good. Only one of you three may leave. This is the only announcement. _

I faced Lloyd. "You have to get out of here alive." Shock was registered on his face. "What, why me?" "Kai and I already lived a full life, you still have tons of things to look forward too, and you have to get out."

Kai stepped up. "Wait." He reached into Lloyd's pocket and pulled out the nightvenom berries. "What if, instead of one winner, we give them no winners?" "Are you insane?" I asked. "I wanted to show them before I came in here that they don't own me, and this will prove it." I sighed. "Lloyd, you in on this?" He shrugged. "I don't really think it's a good idea, as much as I hate the Chief, and these games, this is just-""Alright, I'm in" I said. Lloyd yelped. "What?! Am I the only one thinking clearly around here?!"

I ignored him. "One." Lloyd got a panicked look. "What are you thinking?" I handed him some berries. Lloyd looked at them, turning them in his palm. "Two." "Three." And Kai and I popped in the berries. _Wait, stop! Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, the winners of the 46__th__ annual Skull Games! Kai Igneous, Sapphire Jennings and Lloyd Garmadon!" _

Immediately I spit out the berries, along with Kai. A hovercraft was above us, and sent down a ladder for us to go in. Kai climbed up first, then Lloyd, then me. Finally, we're going back home. Where I can hunt, be myself, and be independent. When all of us were on the plane heading home, Kai pulled me into a hug, which I gladly accepted. "You know, maybe there's a chance that Nya and I could live with you guys." I looked at him. "How?" Kai grinned. "Hey, we just won the games. I have my ways."

A skeleton came in to take Lloyd to be healed by some doctors. "See you guys soon" he said as he waved. I waved back. The two of us sat in silence, with Kai holding me close. "I still love you Sapphire." I blushed, and looked into his warm amber eyes. We leaned in, and kissed again. I caught a whiff of pine and smoke again, causing me to beam. "I love you too" I whispered.

**-Time lapse-**

When I woke up, I was in the same bed I was in when we were staying in the city. _Was that whole thing…a dream? _Then I saw all the cuts, scratches, bruises and gashes on my arms and legs. _Nope, defiantly not a dream._

Juliana came into the room, smiling when she saw me awake. "Oh good, you're up!" "Where are the others?" I asked, curious and concerned. "Ah, James, Kai, and all the prep teams are in the dining room, and Lloyd is still with the doctors, but he'll be out shortly." I nodded in relief. Juliana left to let me get changed, which I gladly did. A simple pine green t shirt, blue shorts and leather hunting boots were laid out for me. I quickly changed and took a seat next to James.

"Nice work Sapphire, good to see you and Lloyd are alive! But, what you three did in the stadium put you in danger." I cocked my head. "What?" At that moment, Lloyd's parents and his uncle came up in the elevator. His dad looked around the room. "Where's Lloyd?" I spoke up. "He's with some doctors, he'll be out soon." The man nodded and sat down at the table, next to Kai.

A few minutes later, Lloyd came out in the room, looking tired but overjoyed. I chuckled as he ran into his father's arms, with his mother joining the hug. Wu looked absolutely relieved to see him. Eventually his father put him down, and the doctor pulled him aside. I scrunched my face when I saw painkillers being passed to his dad. I felt bad for Lloyd, 'cause those things taste repulsive. Kai looked at him. "Did you get stitches or something?" He nodded and pulled up his shirt to reveal a large scar crossing over his torso, and a smaller one on his throat.

When everyone was settled, James spoke up. "You three are in danger for what you did in the stadium." Lloyd looked confused. "Why me? I didn't want to do it." James sighed. "Yes, but the Chief is still targeting you three, you all are in great danger. Kai, say that you did it as an act of love for Sapphire, Sapphire, say that you didn't want to be without Kai. Lloyd, even though you weren't involved, they'll still ask you about it. So just say you thought it was sweet that they couldn't live without each other."

Lloyd spoke up. "But why are we in danger for it?" "Because many people in the Chief are seeing it as an act of rebellion, so just be careful what you say." We nodded in unison.

Juliana broke the darkened mood. "Well, let's get you all ready for the interviews tonight!" And once again, I was whisked away to be all dolled up…AGAIN.

A.N: Chapter 10's done! Only one more chapter, and then that's the end. :'( But don't worry, I'm totally gonna make a sequel for Catching Fire. Be prepared! REVIEW AND PUSH DA BUTTON!


	11. Chapter 11

A.N: Ahhhh! The last chapter of The Skull Games! 43 reviews…totally awesome! And thanks to my loyal reviewers ForeverDreamer12, Silver Rose, LloydandNyaLover101, and Zaneloverfan88! You guys rock! Hope you enjoy chapter 11! Sorry it's short. R&R!

**Sapphire's POV:**

I am really dreading this interview. Just our luck that the Chief hates us now too. Even though I handed Lloyd some of the berries, I regret it. No winners…what was Kai thinking?! As much I want to take down the Chief, Kai was being a little extreme. And now, thanks to me agreeing with his idea, I put Lloyd in danger.

Surprisingly, my prep team wasn't gossiping. They were being pretty friendly for once. I still was annoyed by them, their ignorance about how they looked, and the gossip I was expecting. But they were tolerable for once, and Daniel's outfit for me was brilliant as always. It was a strapless gold dress, with a bright blue lightning bolt, clear icicle, and a strip of fire up the side of the dress. The top was white, and the bottom was black. A belt was around my waist made of sand.

Back in the dining room, Lloyd was fiddling with his tuxedo while the adults talked to each other in hushed voices. Kai was in a black suit with his cuffs with flame designs, trying to help Lloyd fix his collar. I walked over to the pair and easily helped Lloyd. I kneeled down to his level and whispered, "I would ruffle your hair sweetie, but your prep team would have a conniption." A smile washed across my face when he laughed.

Kai pulled me aside. "You're mad about the berries aren't you?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes I am. I put Lloyd in danger, how do you think this makes me feel?! The Chief is angry at ALL of us, not just you." Kai sighed and looked at the floor. "I know, I know. But I just wanted to show up those Chief people, that we're more than just little pieces in the games." I lifted his head so his warm amber eyes met mine. "I know how you feel; we'll get through this together. Trust me." We shared a quick kiss and separated.

Juliana rushed in, causing me to smile. I never would've thought that I would miss this skeleton with a clipboard and overly cheery attitude. She beamed when she saw us. "Good to see your all here! Ok, interviews are going to start shortly, let's go, chop chop!" Lloyd waved to his family, and we traveled to the stage.

After Bonezai gave a short introduction and a recap about what happened in the games, he introduced the three of us and we took a seat. "Alright, so, how does it feel to have just won the games Kai?" "Honestly, it's hard to believe I'm even sitting here right now Bonezai." Laughter was ringing through the audience. "So Sapphire, what went through your mind when the announcement about the victors came on?" Instantly I blurted the first thing that came to mind, the honest answer. "I doubted whether it was even true or not." "Lloyd, when Kai pulled out those berries and offered them, what was your reaction to this?" I gulped. Figured he saved the question that was the most crucial to our safety to Lloyd. I glanced at Kai, who had a worried expression on his face. "Um, I was surprised, but I thought it was sweet that Kai couldn't live without Sapphire or me." If Bonezai had eyebrows, one would be cocked in the air. "That's why he did it?" Lloyd shrugged. "Why else?" The buzzer went off, signaling time was up. "That's all the time we have folks! The winners of the 46th Skull Games!" A round of applause rang through my ears as we were escorted to a different area of the stage.

Samukai emerged from who knows where, and the clapping and cheering grew louder and louder, until I thought my ears would bleed. Three crowns were resting on a small pedestal. He grabbed one and placed it on Kai's head, and then another on mine. When he got to Lloyd, Samukai's eyes rested on Lloyd's necklace, which wasn't in its usual hiding place under his shirt. "What a charming necklace my dear." Lloyd glanced at it. "Thank you; it was my mother's, and my token in the games." Samukai looked at it again, than studied Lloyd for a moment. I cocked an eyebrow as I imagined Bonezai doing. If Samukai hurt Lloyd, he'll regret ever walking within 100 feet of me.

Samukai gave a speech, which I tuned out, like all his other speeches I've been through. Finally, when it was over, the three of us, Lloyd's family, Juliana and James, all stayed in the apartment. At first, I thought I would get a peaceful night's sleep, but I only was greeted with nightmares about the games again. But instead of what I thought would happen in the stadium like the last time I slept here, but what could've happened in the stadium. Even worse.

**Lloyd's POV:**

That night, the nightmares were the worst I've ever had, which was saying a lot. When I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed my pillow and walked to where my parents and Uncle Wu were sleeping. Without hesitation I crawled in between Mom and Dad. Dad opened his eyes and saw me. "I can't sleep" I whispered. He gave me a sad smile, like the one he gave me on reaping day, and pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his chest, feeling safe with his strong arm around me. I fell asleep quickly, but my dreams weren't improved.

**-Time Lapse-**

The next morning, Dad and I were the only ones still in bed. I yawned and shook his shoulder. Dad grunted and opened his eyes, smiling when he saw me. We got dressed and met up with the others in the dining room. Breakfast was quiet, since nobody dared to bring up the games, which I was glad about.

The train ride home was even more awkward. I stuck with my parents the whole way; I was so homesick during the whole games, and the events before it. They were more affectionate than usual, but I didn't mind, because after all that's happened, sometimes a guy just needs a hug.

Soon, the train was pulling in the station. I saw a large group of people from our ward, and I even saw Nya. Kai grinned when he saw her. I looked at Sapphire. "One more time, for the audience?" She nodded, and we faced the crowd.

A.N: I PROMISE I'LL MAKE A CATCHING FIRE SEQUEL! R&R!


End file.
